The One With Rachel's Inadvertent Kiss
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day four hundred and one: She didn't mean for it to happen... oh how she didn't mean for it.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 18th cycle. Now cycle 19!_

**IN CASE YOU MISSED IT YESTERDAY!  
**As usual, a little treat for you guys... Just go to: pics [dot] livejournal [dot] com [slash] mooners [slash] pic [slash] 003zde5f (hope that works!)

**TV Tiles Cycle **- So this is Cycle 20! I wanted to do something special, so here we are! Some of you may remember a while back me asking for episode titles from tv shows. I've always found that a lot of shows have great episode titles, so this is how this cycle came to be. Each story will be inspired and titled after an episode from a different show. The influence of the episode may vary from story to story, not seeking to rely completely on it ;) You'll see...  
**Today's Show/Title:** "Friends" - _The One With Rachel's Inadvertent Kiss_

* * *

**"The One With Rachel's Inadvertent Kiss"  
Rachel **

It would go down as one truly life-altering day for one of them, and for the other, if there was ever a memory of this then it was promptly blocked like childhood traumas and anything that usually ended up as the stuff of nightmares.

It was the last days of sixth grade, and everyone had been taken on a whirlwind, anticipating what would come next… Summer. Rachel was anxious herself; her fathers had promised her those new dance lessons she had begged for. She already had her new shoes and clothes for it.

On that day, she was clearing things from her locker, hurrying because Pop was picking her up to take her to her vocal lessons. She picked up the 'trash' pile and carried it to the bin, clapping her hands together upon release, and then she turned to head back to her locker…

It happened so fast, she didn't have time to prevent it, didn't realize what was going on until it was over. Just as she was turning back, a couple of the guys had gone and shoved Jacob Ben Israel, his trajectory somehow coinciding with hers. He'd managed to stop himself falling, but momentum had not stopped itself… And they collided… at the lips.

It was just a moment, not even 'two Mississippi's' worth, but that one moment was no fluke. Before it had even registered with either of them, the boys had taken Jacob up again and carried him off. Rachel watched them go and then slowly it dawned on her… slowly… She touched her lips…

She gasped, whimpered, wiped violently, shuddered, dashed for a water fountain… She stood there for a while, stunned. She would very much have wanted to block the memory.

But then after that day, that was when it started. She didn't see him until the start of the next school year, the very first day. She had put that whole incident aside, really thought it was gone now and she'd never have to be reminded of it…

"Hello, Rachel," a voice came from behind and she felt a shiver run up her spine, with a deep desire to rinse out her mouth all of a sudden. She turned with a sigh.

"Go away, Jacob," she begged. He had that sort of dreamy-eyed look about him which just freaked her out.

"You got your hair cut," he noticed. "It looks great on you…" his voice trembled with appreciation.

"T… thanks," Rachel spoke, still polite.

"It looks so soft, can I touch it?" he reached out his hand and Rachel quickly backpedalled.

"No, you can't touch it, and don't even try!" she instructed before moving off. She could hear him calling out some kind of compliment but she didn't stick around to listen.

This was only the start. Of all the boys at school to finally take notice of her, in romantic intentions no less, she couldn't believe it had to be him. But then apparently the universe wasn't done making her life miserable. All of a sudden, this boy who generally spoke to no one, at least not to her, was hyper aware of her… She was almost afraid to turn around, like he'd be standing there…

She had nearly come to the point where she wanted to try and match him up with someone else, like maybe if she could get him to focus on someone else, then he'd leave her alone. But she couldn't do it… She couldn't put that on a girl on purpose, that was just mean. Maybe there was a girl out there who would dig his crazy, but finding that needle in the hay stack was not within her patience.

In that same train of thought, she had hoped maybe it would pass, that he'd understand she had no desire to be with him in any way. If he could see that, then he'd leave her alone again and things could go back to how they used to be.

Only he didn't forget, much as she'd hoped. It just continued, through the school year and then some. An accident… that was all it'd been, but for him it had been like three of Cupid's arrows, straight to the heart. And to Rachel, it was something to make her wish… 'If only I'd been standing a couple inches over…'

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
